A true love story
by CMCrazies
Summary: My take on what happened after (Jones) how JJ and Will's love story came together ! WLIIFER 100% Team will be included !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys another new story, I've had this in my head for a while now. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories. So this Is My take on what happened from when JJ gave Will her phone number.**

 **Chapter 1!**

Opening the door to her apartment, JJ dropped her bag off her shoulder , locking the door. Placing her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door, she took off her jacket throwing it on the chair, collapsing on the sofa. Running her hands over her face, JJ let out a yawn. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, seeing an unknown caller JJ. clicked answer.

 _*Jennifer Jareau"_

 _*Jennifer , It's Will LaMontagne"_

 _*Oh Hi*_

 _*Hi Darlin*_

 _*What do I owe this pleasure?*_

 _*Well ya did say cell phones can be good for our health so I just thought id take a chance*_

JJ smiled to herself curling up on the sofa.

 _*And what chance would you be taking?*_

 _*That a beautiful lady like you would be interested in a guy like me*_

JJ blushed.

 _*Don't underestimate yourself LaMontagne, you're a great man from what I got to know of you*_

 _*I was hoping You'd like to get to know me more*_

JJ bit her lip.

 _*Yeah I would.*_

 _*Does that mean you'll come back down here for a visit soon?*_

 _*As long as there's no talk of work or any bodies, you got yourself a date*_

 _*I can't promise the no bodies thing* Will laughed *But I can promise the no work talk*_

 _*It's an offer I accept then*_

 _*That's great darlin, let me know when you have a free weekend?*_

 _*I will.*_ she yawned.

 _*You okay darlin?*_

 _JJ nodded. *Yeah sorry, I'm just tried haven't had much sleep over the last few days.*_

 _Will smiled. *You get some sleep darlin, I'll call you again soon.*_

 _*I'd like that, Night Will.*_

 _*Night Darlin*_

Ending the call, JJ smiled to herself. quickly savings Will's number in her phone. Heading to bed, she was happy despite the rough few days she had. she was going to bed smiling.

/

Ending the call Will ran his hand through his hair. Seeing his dog lean his head on his lap. "She said yes buddy."

Will knew how the plan the perfect weekend to show JJ his true self and the real New Orleans.

/

Sitting at her desk, JJ placed her hands through her hair ,hearing a knock on her office door. "Come in"

"Hey JJ"

"Hotch hey,everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just came to tell you ,that we all have an extra long weekend. Boss's orders, after working so many cases in a row"

"That's good" she smiled.

"I'm heading out, see Jack before bath and bed"

"Have a good one Hotch"

"Do we a favor JJ"

"Yeah?"

"Leave now, and go have some fun!"

JJ smiled wide. "I Promise. "

After Hotch left her office, JJ smiled to herself, looking at her computer she pulled up flight's to New Orleans.

Hearing his phone ring.

 _**Hey Darlin**_

 _**Hey, Will so I know it's super short notice but I've got a long weekend off and I thought maybe would be alright if I came down there?**_

 _**It is but That's goo with me, I've luckily got the weekend off too**_

 _**That's great looking at flights There's one that get's me there eight tonight**_

 _**I'll be waiting at the airport for ya darlin**_

 _**I'll see you soon**_ JJ smiled.

/

 **I'm super excited about writing this story and I hope it does work out with all the stuff I have planned. Please leave a review would love to know what everyone thinks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far ! please review so I know what you all think .**

 **Chapter 2.**

Walking into the arrivals area, Will checked the board to see if JJ's flight had landed yet. seeing he still had a little bit of time, he went to the coffee shop.

Grabbing her bag from the overhead locker, JJ took a deep breath she was really here. She had a weekend date with guy, something she had never done before.

Following everyone off the plane, JJ made her way into the arrivals. Looking round she saw Will leaning against one of the posts two coffee's in his hand. Smiling to herself. JJ adjusted her bag on her shoulder, looking at Will as she walked over to him, he looked a lot more casual than she did when she last saw him. His plain t-shirt hung on his body and around his nice big shaped muscles.

"Well hey darlin"

"Hi" JJ smiled.

"I got you a coffee"

"Thank you" JJ smiled. "Just what I need" she said taking a sip.

"Hey this is.."

"I might of remembered how you take your coffee" Will laughed a little.

JJ smiled at him.

"Ya ready to go?"

JJ nodded. "Lead the way"

Placing JJ's bag into the boot, Will climbed into the drivers seat.

"So I hope you're ready for a weekend in New Orleans"

"Oh I defiantly am" JJ smiled.

/

Arriving at Will's place he parked the car into the drive way.

"This is your place?" JJ said climbing out.

"Built it myself after Katrina"

"Wow, It's beautiful" JJ said taking in the two story house with a large land around it.

"Wait till ya see out back Darlin" Will smiled taking her bag out of the boot.

Following Will inside, JJ was in awe at how amazing and Modern his house was .

"So the living room is in there" Will pointed to his right. "Kitchen is straight through and the dining room, is on the left"

JJ smiled "This place is amazing"

"C'mon I'll give you a tour upstairs, I set up the guest room for ya"

JJ nodded, Following him up the wooden staircase

"You know I think you have a hidden talent for building"

Will laughed. "It keeps me busy, took me while to get this place complete but, It's home"

JJ smiled.

/

After giving JJ a tour of the house, they both made there way down to the kitchen.

"So I thought I would cook for us"

"That sounds good" JJ smiled. leaning against the counter.

"I hope you like pasta"

"I love pasta" JJ smiled.

"Good, take a seat, I'll get us some wine"

"You want help?"

"Nope, I'm cooking you dinner"

JJ smiled "Yes sir" she winked at him.

Hearing a noise JJ turned seeing a dog sat out on the patio

"You have a dog?"

"yeah , you like them?"

"Some" She took a deep breath.

"You ok?"

JJ nodded. "He's friendly?"

Will nodded, opening the door, as he came through the door he sat down on the floor next to JJ.

"He's more a protector"

JJ smiled down at the dog.

"Sorry just the last time I was around a dog it tried to eat me and that.." She paused.

"Marko, is harmless I promise"

"I can see that " She smiled at Will.

"So what wine you got?"

"What would you like?"

"How about some Red we are having pasta after all"

/

JJ sat watching as Will cooked as he moved around the kitchen, throwing all the ingredients into the pan.

"You cook much?"

"I love it"

"Another hidden talent?"

"Probably my best talent" he laughed

"Well it smells good I can't wait to try it"

"It will be ready soon, Wanna help me set the table?"

"Sure"

Climbing off the stool, JJ smiled seeing Marko follow her.

"He likes you"

JJ smiled bending down she patted his head.

"He's sweet"

"You must be special, he doesn't like many people"

JJ smiled. "Well I like him too"

/

Placing her spoon down on the dish, JJ smiled. "That was the best pasta I've ever had"

Will smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"So what else you got planned for us this weekend?"

"Well I thought we could just chat tonight, then tomorrow I was going to show you the real New Orleans"

JJ smiled. "I like the sound of that"

/

Sitting on the sofa, JJ sipped on her wine. Feeling something hit her leg, Looking down she smiled seeing Marko laying on her feet.

"Looks like someone likes me"

"He aint the only one"

JJ laughed "Smooth LaMonatgne"

Will laughed. "That was so bad"

JJ smiled. "No, But you like me huh?"

"I thought that was obvious?"

"I was just making sure, it's just I've never done anything like this before. "

"JJ"

"Can I"

"Sure"

"When we met on your case, I don't know I just liked everything about you and I've never liked someone I've worked with before and The way you made me feel comfortable, welcomed me and of course Filtered with me."

"JJ, I Like you I do, and I want to see where this could go"

JJ took a deep breath. "I like you too, but we also have to think about somethings"

"Like?"

"Our jobs, the different cities."

"What happened to no work talk" Will

JJ smiled. "Will"

"Lets just have some fun and see where things go?"

"That sounds good"

"JJ.."

"Yeah"

"Relax darlin, I'm just saying I want to get to know you and spend some time with you"

JJ smiled widely. "Sorry"

"Don't apologize."

"We should sleep, We got a big day tomorrow."

JJ nodded. letting out a little yawn. "That's a good idea."

/

 **That was chapter 2. What did everyone think? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Walking into the kitchen, JJ smiled tying her hair into a pony tail. "Something smells good"

Turning round Will smiled seeing JJ. "Breakfast is almost ready"

Seeing Marko scratch at the door, JJ opened the door,watching as he ran round the garden.

"You sleep well?"

"Great actually" JJ smiled

"Good" Will smiled. "Can ya make the coffee's while I serve up?"

"Sure, ya like yours like mine right?"

"Just more milk"

JJ smiled. "Got it"

Placing the mugs on the table, JJ smiled seeing Will place the plates in front of them. "Seriously this smells and looks amazing"

"Lets dig in we got a big day ahead. "

/

"So you going to tell me where we are going?"

"I hope you're a fan of water"

JJ smiled. "Yeah."

Driving up the pier, Will parked up. See that boat over there?"

"Yeah" JJ looked out the window. "It's all mine"

"You own a boat"

Will smiled. "I'm full of Surprises, JJ"

JJ smiled following Will down the pier.

"So There's this little place just off the river , we are going to go have a picnic "

"Will"

"Lets go"

Sitting down on the boat JJ couldn't help take in the view.

Will started the engine driving them across the river, the view was breathtaking, the swans all swimming along , the boats out fishing. the peace and quiet. About thirty minutes later, Will pulled up to a deck, Stopping the engine, He climbed off the boat tying it round the pole.

"This is the place?"

Will smiled. "Grab the basket will ya?"

JJ nodded, Grabbing the basket and blankets next to it, Following Will off the boat.

Setting down the blankets, JJ joined Will setting up the food and wine. "This place is incredible"

"I just love how peaceful it is"

JJ smiled. "That it is."

"And you can see the view of the whole city from here"

JJ smiled taking in the view.

"Well you have definitely shown me New Orleans so thank you"

/

Eating part of his sandwich Will looked at JJ seeing her looking out at the view.

"So ya said you grew up in small town?"

JJ nodded, looking at Will.

"A really small town yes " JJ laughed

"What made you leave?"

JJ tensed up running her hands over her knees. "Urmm, lots of things, but mainly wanting out of a small town to see the big bad world"

Will smiled "Well you've done pretty well for yourself."

JJ smiled. "Yeah I mean, I left not knowing what I really wanted to do with my life and here I am now."

Will smiled. "Well you're saving lives, everyday.

"So are you"

Will nodded. "Not like ya do darlin, I just but drunks in jail. You actually save people from killers, kidnappers, monsters"

JJ sighed. "What happened to no work talk?"

Will laughed. "How do ya feel about a bit of music?"

JJ looked at him. "C'mon I've got another surprise for ya"

/

Walking into the bar, JJ smiled seeing the amount of people in the bar. hearing the music.

"Jazz music huh?"

Will smiled. "Hottest bar around here."

Grabbing them a table Will ordered them some wine, JJ was entranced listening to the music.

"You really do know how to take a woman on a date LaMontange "

"I told ya I'm showing ya the real New Orleans "

"I'll drink to that"

/


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter !**

JJ and Will had been visiting each other for a couple months. JJ would spend every free time she had going to New Orleans to visit Will. They were both falling hard and fast for one another.

This weekend Will would be visiting JJ for the first time in Virginia. Things were heating up fast between the two.

...

Entering her apartment, JJ placed the bags of food down on the table, Pulling out her phone she saw a text from Will saying he was boarding his flight. Quickly putting away the food. JJ cleaned up the flat making sure it was all clean and tidy before changing, into jeans and a t-shirt heading to the airport to pick up Will.

Waiting at the arrivals area, JJ stopped leaning against the wall. She was nervous , not bad nervous but Butterfly's in her stomach nervous, She was really falling for Will she enjoyed spending all her free time with him. He was good for her, She was hoping this weekend things would become official between them.

Throwing his bag on his shoulder, he looked over seeing JJ stood by the coffee shop, he could tell she was tired and had a long week but he couldnt help but smile. Walking to her, he pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

Wrapping her arms around him JJ squeezed Will tightly, taking in his smell.

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ smiled.

"You ok?"

JJ nodded. "I am now"

Will smiled putting her hair behind her ear. "C'mon. Lets get outta here"

JJ smiled taking Will's hand leading them out of the airport.

Parking up her car, JJ looked at Will. "So just to warn you, my place is tiny" Will smiled following her into the apartment Building. Opening the door, JJ turned on the light , Locking the door behind them both. "The bedroom is just down the hall you can leave your bag in there, bathroom is right opposite, I'm going to order us some food"

"I'll be right back "

JJ picked up the takeaway menus ordering them some food and grabbing two beers from the fridge, Sitting on the sofa she waited for Will to join her.

Placing his bag down on the chair in the corner of her room, Will had noticed the freshly clean sheets. Smiling to himself he had a quick look round before heading to the living room.

"Pizza is on its way"

Will nodded sitting on the sofa he grabbed his beer having a sip,he pulled JJ's legs onto his lap. Rubbing her feet.

"That's just what I need."

"Rough week?"

JJ nodded. "Sometimes I really hate my job"

"I saw the headlines on the news."

"It wasn't pretty,never is when kids are involved."

"You guys did your best I'm sure"

JJ nodded. "Like we always do"

/

Once the pizza had arrived, they both sat in the living room, Plates on there knees eating the pizza.

"I'll admit this is good pizza"

JJ laughed. "Probably the best place to eat around here"

Will smiled. "So what else is going on with you?"

"Nothing why?" JJ said placing her plate down on the table.

Will noticed she was getting defensive

"Jennifer"

"Don't Jennifer Me"

Will sighed placing his plate onto the table he looked hold of JJ's hand.

"Ya know I've never seen you like this, we've known each other for a couple months now and I wanna know what you're thinking"

JJ bit her lip, holding onto Will's hands. "It's just.."

"Just what?" Will asked looking at her .

JJ sighed turning on the sofa she crossed her legs. "I was just wondering what we are?"

"Okay yeah I guess we need to talk about that huh"

"It's not that" She paused. "I went out with Emily and Pen the other night and I had all these guys trying to flirt with me and.."

Will nodded. "JJ"

"No, let me finish please"

"I wasn't interested and it was starting to annoy me,but all I could think about was you,and what you were doing and that all I wanted was you to be the one flirting with me not them. "

Will smiled. "You saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

JJ nodded. "That sounds so high school but yes, I want to be in a relationship with you"

Smiling Will pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. Kissing him back JJ smiled. Pulling away she smiled widely.

"So these guys that were flirting with ya"

JJ hit his arm. "Shut up. "

Will laughed. Standing up he took JJ's hand. "C'mon darlin"

"Where we going?"

"Making this official"

JJ smiled taking his hand following him into her bedroom.

/

Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ kissed Will deeply, his hands wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her towards the bed.

"Will" she whispered

Will smiled pulling away, he pulled his shirt over his head, then removing hers.

After stripping down to their underwear, JJ laid down on her back Will laying over her.

"God your beautiful"

JJ smiled pulling Will's body over hers.

Kissing her again, Will removed rest of there clothes, Kissing down every inch of her body, he watched as Laid relaxed in his arms. Smiling he entered her slowly.

Gripping her nails deep into his back, JJ adjusted to Will as he got a rhythm going. Slamming deeper into her Will watched as JJ moaned out.

Kissing him again JJ smiled as Will went deeper inside her making her cum.

Collapsing down on the bed, Will pulled out, laying down next to JJ pulling the covers over them both. Catching her breath, JJ rolled over cuddling up to Will.

"That was.."

"What?"

JJ blushed. "The best I've had in a long time"

Will laughed, Kissing her forehead. "I'll take that as a complement"

JJ shook her head. "Whatever"

Will laughed, pulling her closer to him. "You're tired"

"No I'm not"

"Jennifer"

"Okay maybe a little"

Will smiled turning off the lamp. "Lets get some sleep."

Wrapping her arm over his stomach, JJ laid as close as she could to Will. Listening to him breath she fell fast asleep.

/

Waking up, Will smiled seeing JJ fast asleep beside him. He climbed out of bed trying not to wake her up. Grabbing his clothes off the floor he got dressed walking into the bathroom.

Heading into the living room, Will picked up the plates off the table clearing off from the night before. Placing the leftover pizza in the fridge. Will looked through the cupboards to find them something to eat.

Opening the bedroom door , Will placed the tray down onto the bed. Running his fingers over JJ's cheek he watched as she woke up.

"mmm"

"Wake up beautiful"

JJ opened her eye's seeing Will stood over her.

"I made us breakfast"

JJ sat up seeing the tray on the end of the bed. "God you'e too good to be true"

Will laughed, climbing back into bed he handed JJ his t-shirt.

Taking the coffee JJ took a large sip. "You make my coffee better than I do"

Will smiled kissing her

"Scrambled eggs on toast"

"You know no one has ever made me breakfast in bed before" JJ said placing her plate down

"Seriously?"

JJ nodded. laying back down.

Placing the tray on the floor, Will laid down next to her. "Guess There's a first time for everything then huh"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I'm glad you came here this weekend"

"Me too, and I say today we just spend the day in bed" he winked at her.

"That I love the sound of" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

...

 **Hope you all liked this chapter :) review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who have read and are enjoying this story!**

Walking through the door, JJ stopped at the front desk.

"Hi there how can we help ya miss?"

"I'm looking for Detective LaMontagne. "

"He's currently out on a case, but should be back shortly. Can I pass a message on?"

JJ shook her head. "I'll wait" she gave the receptionist a small smile.

Taking a seat JJ placed her bag down on the floor, running her hands through her hair.

Walking into the station, Will and his partner Charile, walked the suspect into booking, returning to his desk he saw their receptonist calling him over.

"Brenda what can I do for ya?"

"Young blonde lady waiting for you in the waiting area"

Will looked at her. "Thanks"

Walking into the waiting area Will walked up to her. "JJ"

Looking up JJ saw Will. "Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I had nowhere else to go"

Will sighed, pulling her into his arms seeing she was upset. "I'm gonna get my stuff and we will get outta here"

JJ nodded, grabbing her bag she followed Will out the room waiting for him by the door.

Walking over to his desk, Will grabbed his jacket and bag.

"Where you going?"

"Something personal came up, I gotta go"

"Will Bro."

"JJ's here something's up, I'll call ya later."

"Take care of her man"

/

The car ride to Will's apartment was silent, He knew JJ would talk to him when she was ready. Parking up the car. Will grabbed JJ's bag from the boot. Opening the door he followed her inside. Sitting down on the sofa, JJ pulled the blanket over her. Marko came over sitting next to JJ on the sofa. Stroking him JJ let out a breath.

Will watched the kitchen. Making them both a cup of tea.

"I made us some tea"

JJ smiled. "Thanks" She took the mug from him.

Sitting down next to her, Will pulled part of the blanket over him.

JJ sighed looking at him. "I'm sorry for just showing up when you were in the middle of a case. I should of called.."

"JJ you don't need to apologize, I'm glad you came"

"You're?"

"I can see something is wrong, and I know I don't know what yet, but You're my Girlfriend and I'm here for you."

JJ nodded. placing her mug down she cuddled close to him. "Do you mind if I nap first I haven't slept in two days"

Will nodded, running his hand through her hair. "Sure darlin"

Watching her sleep, Will held her close, seeing she finally seemed to relax. Looking up at Marko he watched as he slept on her lap.

Hours later, JJ jumped up from Will's hold on the sofa hearing Marko barking.

"Hey JJ you're fine it's just the weather setting Marko off"

Taking a deep breath, JJ un-gripped Will's hand. "Sorry, I just..."

"I know ain't a fan of dogs barking loudly"

JJ nodded, looking out she saw the rain. "Thunderstorm?"

"Yeah meant to get pretty bad over the next few days"

JJ nodded. "Good job I have a week off then huh"

"Babe, What is going on?"

JJ looked at Will. "The team is a mess, if it even is a team anymore"

"What you mean?"

"Gideon has gone, Emily almost quit and Hotch..."

"JJ"

"Lets just say the team isn't much of a team right now"

"Gideon left?"

JJ nodded. "I'm guessing he couldn't take it anymore after.."

"After someone you love been murdered by a serial killer?"

"Yeah I honestly couldn't ever imagine loosing you,never mind you been murdered"

"That ain't gonna happen"

JJ gave him a soft smile.

"Then Emily quit , cause Strauss wanted her to spy on the team but she came back after speaking with Hotch."

"What's going on with Hotch?"

"My guess he has a lot to think about his family and work."

"And the case?"

JJ sighed. "That was something I've never seen before, Woman having their hearts cut out and to make it worse the guy got his own son involved. "

Will pulled her back into his arms. "You had a bad week"

JJ nodded. "I just feel so lost right now"

"So you came here?"

JJ nodded. "I always feel safe here,with you. And I just forget about all the bad things that are happening around me."

"You're welcome here anytime you want JJ"

She smiled kissing him. "I'm sorry If I ruined any of your plans I know I wasn't meant to be here till the weekend"

"You didn't' don't worry"

"Good"

/

Waking up, JJ saw Will side of the bed empty. Looking up she saw him getting dressed.

"I completely forgot you have to work"

Will smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. "Relax, I'm just off to file my report and I'll be back going to take some personal days"

"Will you don't need to do that"

"You think I am going to go sit at my desk for hours when my beautiful girl is here for ,three extra days?"

JJ laughed. "Ok fair point"

"Go back to sleep I'll bring us some lunch for when I'm back"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"Will"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Smiling Widely Will kissed her deeply. "I love you too JJ."

Smiling she pulled away. "I'll see you soon"

/

 **Please leave a review. Sorry this was a short chapter, lots more to come I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to thank all those who have been reading my stories and continue to read them! Its also good to see new Willifer stories been written!**

 **Chapter 6.**

Opening the door, Will placed his bag down next to door, Closing it he turned the lock. Looking round he saw the dim light coming from the living room. Smiling he walked over seeing his beautiful blonde girlfriend asleep on the sofa. Bending down he brushed the fallen strand out of her face, Pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa placing it over her. Walking into the kitchen, he started to make dinner. He knew JJ wouldn't of eaten properly in days.

Mixing the sauce in the pan, Will poured the boiling water into the pan, adding the salt he waited for the water to boil.

Opening her eyes, JJ let out a yawn, Sitting up she noticed the light in the kitchen was on. Getting off the sofa,JJ wrapped the blanket round herself walking into the kitchen.

"Will?"

"Hey you're up?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight"

JJ ran her hand over her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like ya needed the rest babe"

JJ sighed. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It smells good."

Will smiled wrapping his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Set the table, It's almost ready"

JJ nodded. "Want a beer?"

"Sure babe"

Sitting at the table, JJ sipped her water, eating the pasta. "Will I think you've out done yourself this time"

He smiled sipping his beer. "Just pulled somethings together, speaking of we need to take ya food shopping tomorrow darlin"

JJ sighed. "Yeah my cupboards are a bit bare"

Will raised his eyebrow , watching her laugh.

"So you ok"?

JJ nodded. "Yeah." she paused. "Just been a long couple of weeks."

"So how was working with David Rossi"

"He's not what I was expecting"

"Really?"

JJ nodded. "He made the case difficult but think he understood how the team works at the end of it."

Will nodded. "So how bad was the case?"

JJ sighed. "He took their faces off"

Will took a deep breath. "Damn"

JJ nodded. "Sometimes I forgot some of the horrible things I see"

"Come ere" Will patted his leg

JJ got out of her hair, climbing into Will's lap. "You Jennifer Jareau" He pushed her hair behind her ear. "See things me and your team included will never see and that makes you one hell of a good FBI agent. "

JJ sighed. "I know it just sucks that we can't help everyone"

Will nodded. "Ready to head to bed?"

"I fancy a bath first, join me?"

"Don't have to ask me twice" Will smiled kissing her.

/

Walking round the supermarket, JJ added the endless things to the trolley.

"When was the last time you did a food shop?" Will asked pushing the trolley

"Urmm.. I don't know a few weeks maybe?"

"Well what do you fancy for dinner tonight?"

"How about steak, you keep going on about how good you're at making it?"

"Sounds good, but we will need lots of garlic to go with it"

JJ smiled. "What you want me to avoid kissing you?"

"Never" JJ smiled kissing him.

Walking down the isle, Emily stopped looking up she saw her friend, her colleague in a lip lock. Smiling to herself, she walked back through the isle. She knew JJ well enough she liked to keep her personal life out of work, she knew she had to respect that.

/

Sipping her wine, JJ looked up at Will watching him cook.

"What ya staring at over there?"

JJ smiled. "The view"

"Is that right!"

"I could get used to a man cooking me dinner, and looking that good doing it"

Will laughed. "Well don't get too used to it, I leave tomorrow remember"

"Don't remind me please"

After eating another homemade dinner cooked by Will. JJ and Will spent the evening lounging round her apartment enjoy each others company.

Running his hand through her hair, Will looked down at his girlfriend laid in his lap. "You're quiet tonight"

JJ looked up at him. "Sorry"

"You ok?"

"I've just missed you , and now you have to leave again soon."

Will nodded. "JJ I know this is hard, but loving the fact I get to spend time with you, Even if it isnt every weekend"

"I know, I guess I'm just not used to been on my own anymore and you just make me feel so much better"

"Well a wise woman once told me, cell phones can be really good for your health"

JJ looked up at him blushing. "Very wise indeed."

"Lets get some sleep."

"Actually I got a better idea" JJ said sitting up kissing him.

"Mmm... I like where this is going"

/

Standing in the airport, JJ was wrapped in Will's embrace.

"So I'll see you New Orleans the next time you're free?"

JJ nodded. "Yes"

"Oh I also said to Charlie that we would finally do that double date with him and Claire"

JJ nodded. "Sounds good, be nice to get out with another couple"

Will smiled, kissing her. "I love you"

"I love you too."

After saying there goodbyes, JJ watched as Will went to his gate. Leaving the airport, JJ headed home to her now empty quiet apartment. Opening the fridge JJ grabbed a bottle of water seeing a tub with a note on it.

 _**Eat me X**_

JJ smiled taking the tub out of the fridge, heating it in the microwave. While eating JJ went through some files trying to find he teams next case, With all the endless files she hoped one day she wouldn't have to take them home with her.

Reading the file, JJ placed the tub down on the table, Texting Hotch.

**Found a case, an urgent one**

**Call everyone one, I'll see you at the office in Thirty**

JJ sighed closing the file,she grabbed her phone charger placing it in her go bag she had made eailer that day, Grabbing her phone the file she made her way to the office.

"What we got JJ?"

"A case in Florida"

/

 **Thanks for reading ! Please leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Lowering her gun, JJ watched as his body hit the floor, The glass smashing into a million pieces on the floor. She didn't move, she didn't blink she just stood there frozen. Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulder JJ finally came out of her daze seeing Rossi.

"You did good kid" Rossi

JJ slowly walked over to one of the desks sitting on the edge of it re-living what she had done in her head.

"JJ" she felt a soft hand on her shoulder

"Hey" JJ said in a whisper.

"I never wanted you to have to do that" Garcia

"You do what you have too, to protect your family."

Garcia pulled her into a hug. "Thank you"

JJ gave her a soft smile. "I think someone's watching you"

Watching as her friend went off, JJ took a deep breath.

"JJ"

turning round she saw Hotch.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"You know you can say you aint ok right?"

JJ nodded. "I'm not sure what I feel right now"

"Taking someone's life is never easy"

"How do you deal with it?"

"I spent the week with Haley."

JJ nodded. "Do you mind if I take sometime off?"

"Take as long as you need, just call if you need anything"

"Thanks Hotch"

Walking to her office JJ grabbed her things leaving as fast as she could. Entering her apartment, JJ quickly looked up flights seeing one for that evening. Booking the flight she headed upstairs to pack. Knowing the weather was hot she packed a few different outfits including some nice ones just in case they went out. Locking her apartment she grabbed a cab to the airport.

Grabbing her carry on, JJ walked off he plane, Following everyone out of the airport, Grabbing a cab JJ got dropped off outside the police station. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she walked in seeing the lady on the desk.

"Jennifer"

"Hi"

"Will's at his desk"

"Thank you"

Walking past some of the officers, JJ made her way over to her desk, stopping she saw Charlie stand up.

"Will man.."

Turning around Will saw JJ.

"JJ?"

Walking up to him JJ wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Babe"

Rubbing her back, Will kissed the top of her head. "What happened?"

"I killed someone" She whispered so only he could hear

Sighing Will pulled her closer, he knew what she was feeling he had been through it himself.

"Lets get you out of here."

"Everything ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah just that one part of the job we all hate"

Charlie nodded. "Check in later"

Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Will walked them out of the station to his car.

/

Entering his house, JJ went straight to the sofa, Wrapping the blanket over her legs. Marko Jumped up next to her on the sofa cuddling close. Sitting next to JJ Will pulled her into his arms.

"What happened ?"

"So you know when I called and told you about Pen getting shot?"

Will nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well we found the guy, he was an angel of death and he inserted himself into the investigation and he was in the bullpen and no one had a clear shot and..."

"Babe take a deep breath"

"I just stood there and shot him straight in the head through the glass door"

"And you feel awful because you just killed someone but at the same time you're relief because there's a killer off the streets"

JJ nodded "How do I deal with this?"

Will sighed. "Well when I first killed someone I got so drunk I passed out for two days, which I don't recommend"

JJ let out a little laugh. "I think been here just you and me will help"

Will nodded. leaning in his kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"You have work rest of the week right?"

"Yeah why?"

JJ bit her lip , "Well I kinda got sometime off so"

Will smiled. "Well I'm sure I could take a few personal days"

"Id like that"

"Then I'm all yours"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"You hungry?"

JJ nodded. "I can't remember when I last ate"

"It's a good job I'm here then huh"

JJ smiled cuddling up to him. "I'd be a total mess without you"

"A mess yes but I wouldn't say a total one"

JJ punched him in the chest.

"I'll make us some food, you just relax take a nap"

JJ nodded, laying her head onto the cushion as Will went into the kitchen.

Picking up her phone she saw she had texts from the team. Sending a reply to all.

**I'm fine I promise, Just going to take a week or two, go see my mom. xx**

/

"You get a text off JJ last night?" Morgan asked.

"Yep about her going to see her mom?" Reid

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I think she's actually in New Orleans" Emily

"What makes you say that?" Reid

"I might of seen her and a certain detective in the supermarket a few weeks back"

"I'll be dammed JJ's getting some"

"Hey least she's having a personal life."

/

Waking up JJ let out a moan hearing a phone ring. Hitting Will's arm he woke up. "Answer your phone"

Will sat up finding his phone. "LaMontange"

"Hi Mamma"

JJ opened one eye hearing Will on the phone.

Getting out of bed Will walked into the bathroom taking the call. Once he had hung up. He climbed back into bed wrapping his arms around JJ's waist.

"That was your mom?"

Will nodded, kissing her bare skin. "Yeah"

"What did she want?"

"Just checking I was still up for dinner later and.."

"And what?"

"Well I mentioned I had a guest so you're invited too"

"Will"

"Yes?"

"You're asking me to meet your mom?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Will sighed. "JJ stop freaking out"

JJ relaxed "Sorry I just wasn't expecting to meet your mom"

"Well she is going to love you"

"If you say so"

Will smiled. "We've got all day to relax"

"Then I'm going back to sleep"

/

Looking at herself in the mirror , JJ took a deep breath feeling a pair of arms around her waist. "Ya really are nervous aint you"

JJ nodded. "That obvious"

Will kissed her shoulder. "Well relax it's gonna be just fine, my mamma is gonna love you"

JJ nodded. "I've never met anyone's parents before who I'm dating I just."

"Just be you"

Pulling up in the drive, Will turned off the engine. After they both got out of the car, Will knocked on the front door, Opening it he made his way inside, JJ right behind him.

"Mamma were here"

"Billy is that you?"

"Billy" JJ whispered.

"Shut up" Will laughed.

"Yeah Mamma its me" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Thats my handsome boy"

Will hugged his mom, JJ stood at the end of the counter.

"Mamma this is JJ"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs LaMontagne"

"Oh honey please call me Trisha"

JJ smiled.

Sitting down at the table,JJ listened as Will's mother told her endless stories of Will as child.

"So William, you never did mention why you brought this lovely lady with ya"

JJ smiled, looking at Will

"Well JJ was in town and I thought it was time both the women in my life met"

JJ looked at Will. "He's like no other"

"Honey that's just how he is, but I am shocked you're only Woman Will's brought home since high school,that means he really does love you"

JJ looked at Will "Well I know I defiantly love him."

"And I love you both" Will said winking at JJ

/

Walking round the room, JJ looked at all the photographs on the stands. "You really were a cute kid"

Will smiled,wrapping his arms around her waist. "Told ya"

"So your mom amazing"

"Yeah She's one of a kind just like you"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"We should get going, there's another thunderstorm forecast for tonight.

"Be good to her, she really loves you"

Will nodded, hugging his mother. "I will. I'll drop by next week. "

She smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

/

Adding wood to the fire, Will joined JJ on the sofa wrapping himself in the blanket.

"You're quiet" JJ said cuddling up to him.

"There's a reason I took you to meet my mamma"

"Why's that?" JJ said looking at him.

"She's dying "

"Will..."

"She has stage four cancer, she stopped having treatment"

"How long till..."

"We don't know, today was a good day I guess."

"You know I'm here right anything you need."

Will nodded, kissing her forehead.

"That's why I wanted you to meet her, so she knows how much I love you"

JJ smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too." Will.

/

 **Please review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long over due update! But I'm back this chapter will be a short one. If theres anything any of you want me to add to later chapters let me know :) Enjoy !**

 **Chapter 8.**

Sipping her beer, JJ felt Will's hand slip round her waist,kissing her. Smiling JJ returned the kiss cuddling close to him.

"You having fun?"

JJ smiled. "I am but I think Charlie and Claire are having more fun"

"Apparently getting engaged looks that fun."

JJ smiled. "We have fun and we are only a couple"

"Relax babe, I ain't proposing anytime soon"

"Good" JJ laughed.

"So you feeling better now?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I mean it will take time I know that but..."

Will gave her a soft smile kissing her.

"I'm glad I came here though"

"Me too Darlin"

/

Potting the ball JJ looked at Will giving him a wink.

"So ya know when you said you lived in a small town"

JJ laughed. "We weren't big enough for a bowling ally but we had darts and pool"

"I'm so losing this game" Will shook his head.

"You're going down LaMontagne"

"Bring it Jareau"

Potting the black ball, JJ looked at Will. "So loser buy drinks"

Will smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Hmm, is that so"

"Yeah it is"

"Well what if instead of drinks , we get out of here?"

JJ smiled widely. "Lets go"

Will smiled kissing her.

/

Rolling over in bed, JJ looked at Will fast asleep next to her. Smiling she climbed out of bed grabbing Will's shirt and her pants. Walking downstairs she opened the door, Letting the dog out, Putting him a bowl of food and fresh water out for when he came back in. Filling up the coffee maker, JJ started on breakfast. Knowing Will wouldn't eat anything she made a slice of toast. Carrying the coffee's upstairs, JJ placed hers down on the bedside table, Climbing on top of Will' Waking him up.

"Mmm"

"Morning"

"It is indeed." Will smiled opening his eyes.

"You want coffee?"

Will nodded sitting up a little.

"Coffee and my beautiful girlfriend, this is one fine morning"

JJ smiled, kissing him. "How's your head?"

"I'll be fine"

JJ nodded. "So What else do you have planned for us for the next couple days?"

"That is a good question"

JJ smiled

"I was thinking maybe we could have a day in bed?"

Will let out a cheesy grin, pulling JJ towards him he kissed her deeply. "Now that sounds like the perfect day"

/

Standing in the airport Will wrapped his arms around JJ . "I don't want you to leave"

"Me Either" JJ said burring her head into his chest.

"Ill come up on my next weekend off"

JJ nodded. "We really have to wait Three weeks for that?"

Will smiled. "We'll be fine Darlin"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled kissing her.

"I better go"

"Call me when you land?"

JJ nodded. "Always"

/

Unlocking the door, JJ closed it behind her turning on the light. Locking the door, she sat down on the sofa, calling Will.

 _*Hey Darlin*_

 _*Well I'm home*_

 _*Don't have to sound so sad darlin*_

 _*I can't help it I miss you already*_

 _*Me too*_

Standing up, JJ walked into the kitchen opening the fridge.

 _*Looks like I need to go to the store*_

 _Will let out a little laugh. "Go to the store , wash your clothes pack your go bag and sleep, I'll talk to you later"_

 _*Even when you aren't here you're always taking care of me."_

 _*My job darlin*_

 _*Bye.*_

 _/_

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody here's a new chapter , enjoy and review please!**

 **Chapter 9.**

 _Sitting in the tub, She let the water go cold over her body. Her knees pulled tightly to her chest, Holding the razor blade between her fingers._

...

Closing the file on her desk, JJ grabbed her bag and the files. Walking into the bullpen she noticed the team had left. Seeing her boss's office light still on she made her way up the steps knocking on the door.

"JJ"

"I've got them files, so if you guys get a case while I'm off."

"Right of course your annual days off."

JJ gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah" She whispered.

"You know JJ if you ever need to talk to any of us, you can"

JJ nodded. "I know Hotch I do. I just like having this day off every year that's all."

"Ok, well we will see you in a few days."

"Bye"

/

Entering her apartment, JJ locked the door, turning on the TV for background noise, she poured herself a glass of wine, playing the messages on her answering machine.

 ****JJ honey its Mom, I just want to check in, I know the next few days will be hard I love you please call****

 ****It's mom again, JJ just call me so I know you're ok. ****

Sighing, JJ took a large sip of her wine, walking into her bedroom. Turning on the lamp, she placed the glass down on the bedside table. Walking into the on suite bathroom, JJ started running a bath. Standing in front of her draws, JJ opened the box, Placing the necklace around her neck.

After undressing she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body. turning off the tap, she climbed into the tub. Lowering her whole body under the steaming hot water. Running her hand through her now wet hair, JJ leaned against the back of the tub.

As the water started to go cold over her body, Her knees pulled tightly to her chest, Holding the razor blade between her fingers.

/

Getting out the taxi, Will threw his bag over his shoulder, Entering the apartment building he made his way up to the 7th floor, He wanted to see JJ she had been distant over the last few weeks and he wanted to know why. Using the key to her apartment he had given her. Will quietly entered. Locking the door behind him, He noticed the TV on and a bottle of wine open on the kitchen counter.

Walking into the bedroom, Will dropped his bag down on the chair, seeing the bathroom door open. Walking in he looked at her.

"JJ?"

Not moving, JJ just kept her eye on the razor in front of her.

"Babe, what are ya doing?"

"I'm not.."

"Babe, why don't you put the razor down ok"

"I'm not going to use it.." she paused. "I just wanted to know...know how much it actually hurt her.."

"JJ?"

Turning to look at him, Will noticed the tears fall down her face.

"I just want to know why"

Grabbing the towel, Will took the razor blade out of her hand, Pulling her out of the tub, he wrapping the towel around her body holding her close as she cried.

"Babe ya freezing."

/

Once JJ had finally calmed down, they made there way into the bedroom, JJ pulled on her dressing gown. watching as Will sat on the edge of the bed.

Opening the draw, JJ pulled out the photo frame, sitting down next to Will. "Here"

"What's this"

JJ bit her lip.

"Is that you?"

JJ nodded.

"And that's your sister?"

"Was, my sister" JJ whispered holding onto the chain around her neck.

Will looked at her. "Babe"

"She killed herself when I was 11" JJ said as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I found her in the bathtub.."

"JJ."

"Please, let me finish"

Will nodded, taking hold of her hand.

"I just stood there, I didn't move there was just blood everywhere and my dads razor."

"It's been sixteen years and I still don't know why"

Pulling her into his arms Will kissed her forehead.

"That's why you were sat in the tub?"

JJ nodded. "I keep trying to figure out how much pain she was in like how one little blade can make so much blood I just.."

"I'm so sorry."

"I miss her so much"

Will pulled her close as she could.

"What's her name?"

"Roslyn"

"Well I know for sure she would be proud of the amazing woman you've turned into"

JJ wiped her face. "I don't deal with the next few days very well"

"I got that" Will said moving the wet hair out of her face.

"I don't open up I shut everyone out...I"

"Not anymore"

JJ looked at Will "You're the first person I've ever told about her. The team doesn't even know"

Will kissed her "Tell me anything you want,or don't tell me anything at all, But you're not pushing me away, I'll be right here with you. weather you just hide away. I'll be here"

JJ sighed, biting her lip. "Can you just hold me?"

Will nodded. "Get yourself ready for bed, I'll go lock up"

JJ nodded. "Thank you"

Will kissed. "No need to thank me darlin"

/

Holding her close, Will watched JJ the whole night,knowing she wasn't asleep, clutching the necklace around her neck the whole time.

Opening her eyes, JJ looked at the clock, she had slept some but not the whole night, looking round she saw Will had finally fallen asleep. Climbing out of bed she made her way into the kitchen, she made coffee.

Hearing a knock at the door, JJ looked through the peep hole, JJ sighed.

"Oh so you're home"

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I'm fine, you can leave now"

Turning to look at her mother, JJ saw the look on her face. "Or not"

"Well since you didn't return my calls and I know how hard these days are for you"

JJ shook her head. "You have no idea mom"

"I don't"

"NO, you just pretend like it never happened"

"And you don't!"

"WHAT!"

"JJ you haven't been home since you were eighteen years old, you aint the one who visits her grave every week who has to deal with the town and there stares"

JJ looked at her mom.

"Sorry Am I interrupting. "

JJ looked round wiping her eyes, Seeing Will stood there half asleep.

"No, urm. "

"You have company"

JJ nodded. "Will this is my mom, mom this is Will my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend. Well it's nice to meet you"

"You too" Will gave her a soft smile.

"I'll be back there"

"No, Will it's fine, you could make us breakfast, since I know my mother isn't leaving anytime soon"

"Sounds good" Will said walking past giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Mom take a seat I'll get us some coffee"

/

"What's your mom doing here?"

"Checking in since I Ignored her messages"

Will nodded. "You ok, that was pretty heated"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough"

"We ain't close me and my mom"

"Lets just have a nice breakfast can distract her with me then when she leaves you can rant all you want"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I love you"

"I love you too"

/

Sitting on the sofa, JJ placed the mugs down on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls, I just got back yesterday and Will came round I haven't"

"It's ok, Jen."

JJ nodded, sipping her coffee.

"So boyfriend huh, he must me serious"

JJ nodded. "He is, he's great and he knows about Ros"

Sandy looked at her daughter. "You love him"

JJ smiled to herself. "I do, I mean our jobs make it hard but we make it work"

"Your jobs he works with you?"

JJ shook her head. "No Will's a detective In New Orleans , we met on a case"

Sandy nodded. "He cooks"

JJ laughed. "He makes sure I eat well "

"Well It smells good"

"Wait till you try the eggs"

/

"Ladies, Breakfast is served. "

"So William, tell me a bit about yourself since this one has failed to ever mention you"

"Well I'm sure JJ had her reasons, she is a very private person"

"Wow he really does know you"

"Mom"

"What."

JJ sighed. "Just eat please"

After breakfast JJ excused herself to clean up.

"you love her?"

Will nodded. "I adore her, and yes I love her"

"I've never seen her like this before"

"Really?"

Sandy nodded. "You're the first boyfriend I've met since she was gosh Fifteen"

Will laughed. "She's JJ"

"But I know one thing, if she's let you in about this , then she truly cares about you."

Will nodded.

"JJ has lost a lot in short life, she's a tough cookie but its also made her a very weary person when it comes to opening up and being in love."

"She's worth waiting for , she'll break down them walls."

"Just don't give up her, no matter how hard she tries to push you away."

"Thanks for the advice"

"Thank you for taking care of her"

/

Sitting on the sofa, JJ took the mug from Will.

"So your mom seems nice"

JJ looked at Will.

"To you yes, to me. eh"

"She's just looking out for you"

"By ignoring what I've been going through the last sixteen years sure she is"

Will sighed. "How you doing?"

JJ sighed, laying her body down next to Will's

"I just really miss her"

Will kissed her head.

"Thank you for being here with me"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else"

JJ squeezed his hand. "So you have figured out why I have trust issues now"

Will nodded. "You've lost more than anyone ever should of. "

"My sister died, my dad left and re married, I just built a wall from letting that ever happen to me, I never knew what love really was until I met you"

Will smiled, tilting her chin. "You Jennifer Jareau are one of a kind and I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled kissing him.

/

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi,everyone so sorry for the long over due update! been super busy with work and holidays and of course with Criminal Minds finishing filming, I've not been in the mood to write but I'm back and still got plenty of ideas for this story left! So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10.**

Rolling over in bed, JJ smiled seeing Will staring at her.

"You know most people find their partner staring at them sleeping creepy"

"But you don't?"

JJ laughed. "How can I when you look so hot doing it"

Will smiled kissing her. "And you look adorable sleeping"

"So you want to know your surprise?"

JJ smiled sitting up a little "Yes?"

Will smiled, sitting up he opened the bed side table pulling out an envelope

"Here"

Opening the envelope JJ saw the two plane tickets

"Will"

"Happy First Anniversary"

JJ smiled kissing Will. "Happy Anniversary"

"We leave tomorrow, so I thought we could go get last minute things to pack"

JJ smiled. "Sounds good"

"I still can't believe I got two weeks off work"

"Darlin, I'm glad you did"

/

Boarding the plane, JJ buckled her seat belt, taking hold of Will's hand.

"Thank you for doing this

"We both deserve a break from the big bad world."

JJ smiled "That we do"

"Nice to be an actual couple for a few days"

JJ nodded. "I can't wait to spend time alone with you on the beach"

"I won't be leaving it"

/

Entering the hotel room, JJ opened the balcony she saw the view of the beach and sea.

"Ok, we only just got here and I don't wanna leave"

Will smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "Lets get down there"

Changing into their swimsuits, the couple made their way down to the beach. Grabbing a couple of sunbeds they made their way into the water.

"You know how amazing you look in that bathing suit" Will whispered kissing her neck

JJ laughed. "As hot as you do in yours?"

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah"

Feeling the waves hit her skin, JJ looked over at Will.

"What you smiling at?"

"You were so made for the beach"

"It's my happy place"

"I've never seen you this happy"

JJ blushed, "Only you make me feel like this"

/

Waking up, JJ covered herself with the bed sheet,looking at Will sleeping, Climbing on top of him, JJ ran her hand down his chest "Babe"

"Mmmmm" Will said opening his eyes.

"Now that's the perfect view to wake up to"

JJ smiled. "So You want to open your present now?"

"Who said anything about presents"

JJ snacked his chest with the box"

"Hey that's heavy"

JJ smiled, "Stop goofing around"

"Fine" Will leaned on his elbows kissing her deeply

"Your's is the bag on the chair."

Climbing out the bed, JJ grabbed the box, sitting down next Will.

"Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary babe"

Opening the box, Will smiled seeing a leather watch, turning it round he saw the engraving on the back. *Love your Lousy liar*

Will smiled, at her. "I love it"

"I'm glad JJ smiled.

Opening the box she saw the sterling sliver bracelet with his star sign of the month they met" "Will"

"You like it?"

"I love it"

Will smiled. Placing the bracelet on her wrist, "You're totally stuck with me"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, you've changed my life over the last year"

"Jen"

"You have, and I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled kissing her again.

"You up for staying in bed all day before we head back?"

JJ nodded kissing his lips. "Perfect but first I need breakfast"

"You and food" Will smiled pulling her body onto his

/

Opening the door to the house, JJ walked in collapsing on the sofa, letting out a yawn, Closing her eyes for a split second, she heard Will play the messages on his answering machine.

 _**Will It's Linda, Your mom, it's not good, I know you ain't back till tomorrow, we are at the hospital as soon as you get this please call me and i'll see you there**_

"Will" JJ got up off the sofa grabbing her bag.

Will looked at her not knowing what to say.

Grabbing the keys out of his hand, JJ grabbed hold of him.

"Babe"

"Yeah.. yeah lets go"

/

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit of a shambles and didn't work how I wanted it too, but hope you all enjoyed it, Lots more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Walking into the Hopsital, JJ let go of Will's hand as he rushed over to the repception.

"I'm looking for Trisha LaMontagne."

"Can I ask who's asking?"

"I'm her son"

"She's down the hall room 3017, I'll get to doctor to come and speak to you"

"Thank you"

JJ followed Will into the room, seeing his mom hooked up the machines, her care nurse, Linda sat next to the bed.

"Will"

"What happened?"

JJ stood behind Will squeezing his hand, She had never seen him like this, she didn't know what to do.

"She hasn't felt well the last few days and she took a bad turn, It's not good"

Will nodded gulping down a breath, he sat down in the chair taking hold of his mother's hand.

"I'm right here mamma"

JJ stood watching Will, they waited a while for the doctor to arrive.

"Mr LaMontagne"

"Yeah"

"I'm doctor Hibbons"

"How she doing?"

"I'm afraid your mom is at her last days, the cancer has gotten more aggressive."

Will nodded, feeling the tears form in his eyes.

Squeezing his shoulder, JJ saw the look on his face knowing he couldn't say anything.

"Thank you" JJ said

"If you need anything just get the nurses to give me a call, right now she's resting right now, I'm hopeful she will wake up in the next 48 hours"

JJ nodded.

After the doctor left JJ looked down at Will.

"I'll drop by tomorrow, keep me updated?" Linda asked.

JJ gave her a nod. "We Will"

After Linda left, JJ looked down at Will

"I'm going to go sort the car out then i'll get us some coffee"

Will took hold of her hand squeezing it

"I won't be long" JJ said reassuring him.

/

Walking back into the room, JJ handed Will a coffee and sandwich.

"You not eating?" Will asked looking at her.

"My stomach feels a bit off I'm good with tea"

Will nodded, taking a sip of his coffee "Sit with me?"

JJ nodded, sitting on his lap laying her head onto his chest.

"How you doing?"

"I knew this was coming but It's just"

"You don't want to loose her"

Will nodded. "I'm glad you're here with me"

JJ kissed him. "I love you, I ain't going anywhere."

"You okay?" Will asked seeing the look on her face

"Yeah, just can taste your coffee"

Will raised his eyebrow, "Now I defiantly know you ain't feeling well"

"I'm fine, just probably a stomach bug or something"

Will sighed. "Lets head home get some rest come back first thing"

/

Waking up , JJ ran into the bathroom, leaning down she lifted the toilet seat throwing up. Hearing a noise from the bathroom, Will sat up in bed "Babe"

Bending down next to her, Will held onto her hair rubbing her back.

"I'm done" JJ whispered sitting on the floor.

"I'll grab some water" Will said flushing the toilet

JJ sat back against the bathtub, taking deep breaths, tying her hair into a bun, she felt her hands shaking. Taking the bottle of water off Will "Thanks"

"You ok?"

JJ nodded. "I guess"

Will pulled her towards him hugging him, kissing her head. "Let's get ya back to bed"

"I'll be in , in a minute I'm just going to brush my teeth"

Climbing back into bed, JJ laid close to Will.

"Feel better?"

"Not really"

"Get some sleep, you're resting for the next couple days"

"But"

"Shh, go to sleep" Will said kissing her head.

/

Walking into the hospital room, Will sat beside his mom, taking hold of her hand.

"So both my mamma and girl are sick, you both need to get better for me" Will said watching her sleep

Waking up, JJ saw the note next to her on the pillow.

 _Didn't want to wake you_

 _Rest and feel better_

 _Left you some breakfast_

 _love_

 _Will x_

Sitting up JJ sighed running her hands threw her hair, Walking into the bathroom, JJ turned on the shower,Climbing in she ran her hair under the water letting it run down her skin.

Tying up her hair, JJ grabbed her jeans pulling them up her legs, she zipped them up buttoning them together she stopped, looking at herself in the mirror, JJ sighed. hearing her phone go off, JJ looked at the calendar alert.

/

Walking into the hospital room, JJ saw the nurse but no Will.

"Hi"

"Will went to get himself something to drink"

JJ nodded, placing her stuff down in the chair

"How she doing today?"

"There's little improvements."

"You okay darlin, ya look a little pale"

JJ nodded. "Just a little sickness that's all"

"She's right you do look a little pale" Will said entering the room.

JJ nodded, sitting down. "I'm fine"

"Well if you don't feel any better later on, come see I'll see if i can give you anything"

"Thanks" JJ said looking at the nurse

"She's doing better?"

"A little, There hopeful she will wake up today"

"I think she will"

Will smiled, "I knew this was going to be hard, but I don't want to loose her."

JJ stood up, Will sitting down in the chair, JJ sat on his lap.

"I know this is hard and I can't even imagine the pain you're feeling but your mom made a choice"

"I know, It just doesn't make it any easier, ya know"

JJ nodded, "I know"

/

Standing outside the hospital, JJ ran her hands through her hair taking in a deep breath, looking round at her surroundings she saw all the people coming out the hospital, feeling the sickness hit her stomach again she took a deep breath.

Walking into the pharmacy JJ grabbed what she needed and a couple bottles of water.

Walking into the toilets she took the test out of the box.

/

"Why you look so sad?"

Will looked forward seeing his mother staring at him.

"Your up"

She smiled. "I am"

Will squeezed her hand, "I'm not ready to loose you"

"Honey, It's my time"

Walking into the room, JJ smiled.

"Look who's awake"

"Jennifer"

"Hi Trisha"

"I'm going to go get the doctor, JJ"

"Yeah don't worry I'll keep your mom company"

JJ sat down in the chair Will had been sat in, dropping her bag down on the floor.

"You okay darlin?"

JJ looked at her,giving her a soft smile. "Yeah"

"You know, you can tell me right, I can keep a secret"

"It's nothing honestly"

"Well just between me and you, You're glowing"

"What..." She whispered.

"I'm just glad I'll finally be getting a grand baby"

"how do you?"

"It's a mothers instinct to know"

"I haven't told Will yet, I've only just taken the test"

"Sweetie" she squeezed JJ's hand. "Breathe, you and Will are going to be incredible parents, and he loves you so make sure he takes care of you both"

JJ smiled, feeling a tear fall down her cheek, "Thank you"

JJ looked at her squeezing her hand as Will walked back in the room.

/

Two days later.

Trisha had passed away in her sleep, Will was holding it together as much as he could, now loosing both of this parents. JJ was still to tell Will what was going on with her but she knew for now, That wasn't important, been there for him through this was.

 _**Hotch**_

 _**JJ everything ok?**_

 _**Urmm, no" she paused, my partners mother passed away**_

 _**I'm sorry to hear that**_

 _**I'm going to need to take another week**_

 _**That's fine, JJ if you need anything just give me a call**_

 _**Thanks**_

Hanging up the phone, JJ joined Will out onto the swinging bench outside, Sitting next to him she laid her head on his chest, Bruno, Laid his head onto her stomach, JJ looked down at him winking.

"Babe"

"Yeah" Will sighed.

"Sorry I was.."

"It's fine" JJ said noticing he had been in his own world.

"I've got another week off work"

"JJ you didn't need to do that"

"Hey, You need me I ain't going anywhere"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "Thank you"

"Anytime" JJ said kissing him.

"You feeling better?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah a little"

"I need to start planning the funeral"

"We can do that tomorrow, tonight lets just mourn ok"

Will nodded, looking back up at the stars.

/

 ** _Thanks for reading lots more to come!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I decided to make a few chapters OOC cause I wanted to do my own take on how JJ finds out she's pregnant etc! So the next few chapters will be different from what happened on the show.**

 **Chapter 12.**

Sitting on the sofa, Will took a sip of his Whiskey. Today was the day he would say goodbye to his mother.

Looking at his friend, Charlie sat down next to him. "Man do I need to rescue ya again?"

Will shook his head downing the drink, placing the glass on the table.

"Lets get that tie done and get the ladies" Charlie said knowing his friend was in a dark place right now

Entering the bedroom , Claire stopped seeing JJ.

"You ok?"

JJ looked at her , "No"

"What's up?"

"Close the door"

Sitting down next to her, Claire took JJ's hand.

"Will's been"

Claire nodded, "He did this last time, shut himself down, drinking..."

JJ nodded. "How do I get him to open up to me"

"Just be there for him, like you were when you solved his dads case"

JJ nodded.

"What else is bothering you?"

"How do you know something is"

"JJ"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god congrats that's amazing"

"I havent told Will, and I'm freaking out and .."

"Sweetie breathe"

JJ took a deep breath.

"Your secret is safe with me for now"

JJ nodded, "Lets do this"

"You sure"

JJ nodded, "Lets hope I can just keep him away from the alcohol"

"Good luck with that"

/

Laying the rose down on the coffin, JJ stood next to Will squeezing his hand. Letting go , Will placed the rose down, standing in front he looked at his mother and fathers grave "I hope you both rest in peace together"

pouring herself a glass of water, JJ looked round the room, She was guessing from who she had been introduced too were Will's extended family from who his parents were friends with.

JJ knew she had to keep it together for Will but him going off the rails was not what she needed.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, JJ took a sip of her water.

"Babe"

"Hey I've been looking for you"

"Babe, you're drunk"

"I just..."

Will kissed her deeply, JJ pulled away tasting the alcohol on his breath, made her feel sick, placing the water down, JJ ran off upstairs to the on suite bathroom, throwing up.

Watching from across the room, Claire sighed. "You take him, I've got her."

Charlie nodded, making his way over to Will. "Think it's time for you to say your goodbyes."

Leaning against the bathtub, JJ let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Knocking on the door, Claire walked in seeing JJ. Sitting down next to her she wrapped her arm around her.

"Let it out"

JJ burst into tears. "How can I tell him about this when all he's done all week is drink and be like that, I've never seen him like this"

"He's just"

"I want to tell him, I do but I'm scared"

"JJ trust me when Will founds out about this baby, he's going to be over the moon, like you're"

"Yeah, I haven't had chance to process it just yet" JJ said touching her stomach.

"You're both going to be just fine, Will just needs to sleep it off, get his arse back into gear"

JJ let out a little laugh, "Thank you for everything, you and Charlie"

Claire smiled, "JJ you're probably one of the only girls who's dating a cop that I actually like, You're my friend"

JJ smiled. "Same to you"

"You feel better?"

"I think I'm just going to take a nap"

"Me and Charlie will keep an eye on Will and make sure the guests get off ok, Come down when you're ready we will make something for dinner."

"Thanks"

"Where's JJ?" Charlie, asked as Claire joined him

"Taking a nap she's still not well" she looked round seeing Will out in the garden.

"What?"

"Let's just say he needs to sort himself out like now"

"What's going on?"

"JJ's pregnant"

"Wow"

"I'm the only person she's told, she's freaking out and Will's been a drunken asshole so"

"Yeah, I'll kick his arse into gear later"

/

After having a nap and changing into something comfy clothes JJ made her way back downstairs, knowing the wake would be over. Seeing Charlie and Claire in the kitchen JJ joined them Bruno on her tail.

"Hey you feeling better?"

JJ nodded, as Bruno laid his head on her leg.

"A little" she looked at Bruno

"At least someone is looking out for you" Charlie laughed

"I'm guessing you know"

"My lips are sealed"

"Now I've just got to tell him."

"Just give him a few days"

JJ nodded, looking out into the garden, "I'm going to get him to try and talk to me"

Sitting down next to Will, JJ wrapped the blanket around them, squeezing her leg.

"babe"

Will wiped his eyes

"I'm sorry for been a dick earlier"

JJ rubbed his back.

"Just let it out"

Will sighed, taking a deep breath, he squeezed JJ's hand letting the tears fall.

"I love you" JJ whispered kissing his head as he cried.

/

Climbing into bed, Will wrapped his arms around JJ's waist.

"I'm sorry for been a dick."

"You're grieving"

"But it's not an excuse"

Will kissed her back, "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ said turning round to face him.

"Thank you for been here with me"

Will smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"We should get some sleep"

Will nodded, Seeing JJ turn off the lamp

laying down JJ took a deep breath, for now she was going to keep this from Will, she needed time to process the news and know he was fully ok.

Waking up JJ looked at the time, climbing out of bed she made her way downstairs to get a glass of water. Sitting down on the sofa JJ wrapped herself in the blanket, Bruno joining her.

"What we going to do with him huh?" JJ asked rubbing his back.

Bruno let out a small bark, laying his head on JJ's lap.

"Lets keep this between us for now ok buddy."

/

Waking up Will saw JJ's side of the bed empty, going downstairs he saw JJ asleep on the sofa with Bruno. Making breakfast Will cooked as quietly as he could, sitting down on the sofa, Will brushed JJ's hair out of her face.

"Babe"

"Mmmm" JJ said opening her eyes.

"I made breakfast"

JJ sat up onto her elbows looking into the dining room seeing food on the table.

"What time is it?"

"A little after ten"

JJ yawned getting off the sofa. Sitting down , JJ took a sip of the orange juice.

"Thanks for this"

"Its my apology"

JJ sighed looking at him.

"Will"

"I was a complete arse and should of handle myself better"

"Will" JJ said placing her hand on his

"Babe" JJ stood up sitting in his lap. "You're grieving"

"I guess I need to learn how to control it better"

JJ sighed. "You have me"

"I know, I'm just not used to having anyone"

"And now you do?"

"I just, I'm scared, I've lost everyone who's ever been close to me and.."

"I ain't going anywhere, you're stuck with me"

"I don't know what to do without them"

"I can honestly say, it doesn't go away it just gets easier"

"Thank you for been here with me"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I wouldn't be anywhere else

"Thank you for sticking by me,and been here even when I'm been distant"

"It's what girlfriends are for ,right?"

Will smiled, kissing her "I love you"

/

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all new chapter here enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13.**

Sitting down , JJ looked around at the place they were in, Claire had asked her to join her in finding a wedding dress

"So why did you chose me to come?" JJ asked.

"Because I know you'll give me an honest answer and there some things we need to discuss"

"Like what?"

"How you still haven't told Will that you're pregnant"

JJ sighed. "I'm just trying to process it"

"JJ, you need to tell him"

"I know, I know it's just he's still in a bad place about his mom"

"Well I think you telling him will help him"

JJ sighed, "I promise I'll tell him, I've got an appointment next week "

"So what do you think of this one?"

"You look amazing"

"You think?"

"It's in the option pile for sure" JJ smiled.

"Thank you for coming I needed some girl time"

"You're welcome and besides Will is working late with Charlie been away"

"Yeah It's good he gets to see his old buddies for a few days I do miss him though"

"He'll be back before you know it"

/

Watching his girlfriend sleep, Will smiled pulling her closer in his arms, hearing his phone ring, Will saw the caller ID

"Claire it's two am what's going on?"

"Charlie's missing"

"What Claire"

"I'm worried"

turning the lamp on, Will sat up in bed. "Text me everything and I'll have a look into it"

"What's going on?" JJ asked opening her eyes

" Claire thinks Charlie's missing"

"What"

"I'm going to the station"

"I'm coming with you I can help "

/

Seeing Will hang up the phone, JJ looked at him, "What did they say?"

"They said we need to wait twenty four hours before they can do anything"

JJ sighed. "I know a quicker way." JJ said pulling out her phone.

 ** _**Gumdrop, do you know what time it is?"**_**

 ** _**I do, but, I need a favour**_**

 ** _**Oh ok, what do you need?**_**

 ** _***I'm going to send you some details over and I need you to track them for me **_**

 ** _**JJ**_**

 ** _**It's a friend of mines fiance he might be missing**_**

 ** _**I'll call you as soon as I have something**_**

 ** _**Thanks Pen**_**

"Babe"

"Garcia will find us everything she can"

Will nodded, pulling JJ onto his lap.

"You ok?" JJ asked.

"I'm worried"

JJ sighed hugging him. "Me too" she whispered.

/

Answering her phone.

 ** _**So you did right to call me gumdrop, but I'm afraid it's not good news**_**

 ** _**Tell me**_**

 ** _** Bank card's havent been used in over a day, no phone signal but as soon as I can trace it I will let you know and I found footage of him leaving the hotel two days ago but hasn't come back**_**

 ** _**Can you send that all to me and the Miami PD and urmm, Garcia, I'm going to need the teams help on this one**_**

/

"Charlie is defiantly missing" JJ said looking at Will.

"I'm going down there, go back to DC brief the team and I'll see you there."

JJ nodded, "Be safe and keep me updated."

"I love you" Will said kissing him.

/

Walking into the bullpen, JJ made her way into Hotch's office.

"What was the favour you needed?"

JJ sat down, "My boyfriends partner, my friend he's missing and "

"JJ"

"Just hear me out"

"He's a cop"

"What can we do?"

"I was just hoping in case anything else happens we could"

Hotch nodded, "What have you done so far?"

"Contacted Miami PD, Will's gone there to help"

**Phone ringing**

"Babe"

"J..."

"Will..."

"They found a body in the river.."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, It's Charlie"

JJ sighed. "Oh god"

"I'm... I need your help on this JJ, this isn't the first body they've found "

"We're on our way**

JJ hung up the phone wiping her eyes.

"JJ"

"They found his body and his isn't the only one"

"Get everything together , briefing in 30"

JJ nodded, taking a breath "Thank you"

/

Sitting on the jet, JJ sat starring at the file in front of her

"Has anyone spoke to JJ?"

"She's upset about this" Prentiss

"Let's just let her come to us we all know JJ is a private person and that she is asking us for help means we respect that" Hotch

/

Climbing out the SUV JJ stood beside the team as they introduced themselves to detective Lopez

"Thanks for letting us come down" Hotch

"Well Agent Jareau didn't give me much choice neither did the Detective" she said leading the team inside.

Seeing the conference room, JJ walked in seeing Will, walking straight towards him she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry" she whispered

holding her close in his arms Will took a deep breath, kissing her head. "I'm glad you came"

JJ nodded.

"Detective it's good to see you again."Hotch

"Like wise I just wish it was under better circumstances "

"Us too, I'm sure you remember the rest of the team."

"Yeah good to see you all again."

"David Rossi, you're?"

JJ squeezed Will's hand, seeing the protective look on Rossi's face.

"Will LaMonatnge Jr sir, I'ts a pleasure to meet you, Jennifer has talked a lot about you"

"Id like to say likewise but I've never heard about you"

"Well she is a very private person"

"Hey! JJ said looking at him.

"Babe you are"

"He's right JJ" Emily said looking at her.

"Let's just focus on the case" JJ said still locked in hands with Will.

/

 **Please review. !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Looking through the case files , JJ looked up seeing eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothing" Morgan said looking at her.

"Just ask"

"How long have you and LaMontange been dating?"

"Over a year" JJ said not looking up from the file.

"And you knew Charlie"

JJ nodded, taking a breath, "He was my friend too" JJ said standing up leaving the room.

"Where you going?"

"To get some air"

Standing outside leaning against the rail, JJ let out a breath, feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

"JJ"

Turning round JJ looked at Will.

"Come ere" Will said pulling her close.

"I just.."

"Let it out"

"It's not fair, Charlie had his whole life ahead him , him and Claire."

"I know" Will said kissing her forehead.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" JJ whispered.

Will nodded "Go get your stuff"

Walking back inside, JJ grabbed her bag and jacket. "I'm going to head back to the hotel"

"JJ"

"Please, I just need to be alone with Will right now"

"We will call if we find anything"Rossi

/

Sitting down on the sofa, JJ looked round at Will as he sat down next to her squeezing her hand. "There's something wrong, what is it?"

JJ sighed. "How do you know that?"

"You're doing that thing you do when you're scared to tell me something"

JJ bit her lip looking right at Will.

"Hold on" She said squeezing his hand, getting up she walked over to her bag pulling out the piece of paper.

"Just promise me you won't freak out or get mad at me?"

"JJ?"

"Please, just promise me"

"I Promise" Will said standing right in front of her.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered, handing him the paper.

"Pregnant?"

JJ placed her hand on her stomach. "I found out when your mom passed."

"JJ that was three weeks ago"

"I know I just...I was scared and you were in a bad place and..."

"JJ" Will said pulling her close to him.

"Were pregnant"

"Yeah" JJ smiled a tear rolling down her cheek

Smiling Will kissed her, "I wish you would of told me straight away"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't , I told Claire and she kept pushing me to tell you and then..."

"Babe..."

"I've got my first scan next week"

"I'll be there."

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes "This isn't how I wanted to tell you"

"I'm just glad you did"

"There is just so much bad happening to you right now.."

"And now I'm getting the greatest gift of all you, you and our child"

JJ smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too, now you can stop freaking out ok?"

JJ nodded, "That probably won't happen, but I can relax"

"Lets get a bath and discuss all this"

JJ nodded. Kissing him.

/

Leaning against, Will's chest, JJ let the bubbles and hot water run over her body, feeling Will's hand wrap around her waist.

"It's crazy I can kinda feel it"

JJ sighed, "Me too"

"I can't wait to be a proper family with you"

"This is going to sound crazy, but until I met you know, I never saw myself as been a mom, especially after my childhood you know"

"And now?" Will asked kissing her shoulder.

"I can't wait to our little family, you've changed my life and my prospective on so many things, especially on love"

"I ain't going anywhere." Will whispered in her ear.

JJ gripped his hand.

/

Watching as they walked the unsub into the integration room, JJ grabbed hold of Will's hand.

"That's him."

JJ nodded. "We got him!"

Will sighed, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "Thank you for been here with me"

JJ nodded. "I ain't going anywhere."

"Can I watch the interview?"

"Let's go"

Standing next to the team Will and JJ both watched as Hotch and Prentiss Interviewed the unsub.

"I just..."

"Babe, you don't need to do this"

Will nodded,looking straight forward he listened as he described how he killed all his victims including Charlie.

Storming out the room, JJ looked round at the team. "He's lost his mom and best friend in under a month"

"We get it, it's not easy loosing a partner never mind your best friend"

/

"So how long you staying this time?" Emily asked JJ as they stood in the lobby"

"A few days, just till after the funeral"

"Take care of him" Emily said seeing Will come towards them.

"I'm sorry"

"Thanks Emily."

"I'll see you both soon.

/

Entering Will's apartment, JJ followed Will inside, Sitting down on the sofa, she held him as he cried.

"I have nothing left here"

"I know" JJ whispered. "But you have me"

"I know this isn't the right time to bring this up but, I'm moving to DC the first chance I get."

"You're right, and lets take this a step at a time."

Will nodded, "Thank you for been here"

"I ain't going anywhere." she kissed him.

/

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all here's another new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15.**

Holding onto Will's hand JJ looked at the monitor as the nurse ran the gel over her stomach

"Ok, you ready Jennifer?"

JJ smiled. "Let's do it

looking at the screen, JJ smiled at Will.

"Ok, so you see that little dot in the middle"

"Yeah?"

"That's your baby"

JJ smiled feeling a year roll down her cheek.

"It's so small."

"You're around 6 weeks pregnant, so right now the baby is the sizie of a sweet pea"

"Wow" Will said looking at the screen.

"I'll get these printed for you,and let you get cleaned up"

Wiping the gel off her stomach, JJ sat up pulling down her top.

"You alright?" JJ asked looking at Will.

"Yeah, I just"

"I know" JJ smiled squeezing his hand.

"Are you ok if we keep this between us right now?"

Will nodded, "Of course like the doctor said nothing is certain till 12 weeks"

"We're having a baby"

Will smiled kissing her.

/

Sitting on the sofa, Will through the blanket over JJ, seeing her staring at the photograph of the sonogram

"What you thinking about?"

"Us and how we have only been together a year and..."

"Hey!, we might have only been together for a year, but I promise you I ain't going anywhere and you're my family and the love of my life"

JJ nodded. "I'm sorry I'm been so insecure about this"

"Jennifer, I will tell you everyday If I have too."

"I guess I just never thought of having all of this"

"Well you better start cause our child will be here before you know it" Will said pulling her into his arms

JJ smiled, "You're going to be the greatest dad"

"And you miss Jennifer Jareau are going to be the best mom ever"

/

"You sure about this Will?" Claire asked watching Bruno

"He loves you and as much as me and JJ will both miss him, you should have him."

"Will's right Claire"

"Well Thank you, and i'll keep an eye on this place for you too"

"I'm sure we will be back a few times a year"

"So do I get to see this beautiful baby?"

JJ smiled, handing Claire the photo of the sonogram

"So tiny"

"6 weeks, so very" JJ smiled

"You stopped freaking out yet?"

"A little" she laughed.

"You're both going to be great parents"

"Thank you"

"Just make sure you come visit me , cause this is going to be one hell of a cute kid"

Will laughed. "Of course we will.

/

"So you sure you want to give all this up?"

"JJ its not an argument, we are going to be a family, your job is in one place, I can be a cop anywhere"

JJ sighed, "I know I just you have your entire life here and I just want to make sure you don't"

"Don't what?"

"Grow to resent me for it" JJ whispered.

"Babe"

"I just.. my parents always had issues and then when Roz died, that was the breaking point...and he left , he left me and started a new family.."

"Jen I meant what I said, I'm going to be here with you and our child, I ain't going to leave you"

JJ nodded, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for darlin"

"So can we start looking for a new place to live?"

JJ sighed, "Fine we can start looking"

/

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter enjoy!**

Looking round the house, JJ stopped in the middle of the room.

"So?" Will asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm still unsure"

Will sighed. "Babe"

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling that home vibe yet"

Will nodded, "So we keep looking"

JJ nodded. "You're mad"

"No" Will sighed. "Just didn't think it would be this hard to find a place"

JJ nodded. "I know, I just want to find the perfect place"

Will kissed her, hearing her phone ring.

"I gotta go."

"Be safe, I'm going to keep searching"

"You should go back to home"

"This is my home"

"Will"

"I've still got a few days off"

"Save them, go home I'll be gone for a few days anyway"

"Fine, you win"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I always win" she whispered.

/

After the briefing, JJ locked herself in the bathroom, feeling the sickness fill up her body. After throwing up, JJ stood in front of the mirror placing her hand over her stomach. "As lucky as I am to have you, I would love for you to stop making me sick" she whispered to herself.

seeing the bathroom door open, JJ saw Prentiss walk in.

"You ok, the teams ready to head out"

JJ nodded, "Yeah sorry, ate something that didn't agree with me"

Emily smiled. "Well don't go puking your guts on you the jet ok"

JJ smiled, "I think i'll be good"

"Let's go"

/

Sitting on the bed, JJ ran her hand over her stomach, dialing Will's number.

 _**Hey Beautiful**_

 _**Hi** JJ smiled._

 _**How you doing?**_

 _**I'm ok, expect for wanting to throw up every second of the day**_

 _**I'm sorry babe**_

 _**It's your fault I'm in this situation**_

 _Will laughed **Darlin last time I checked it takes two people**_

 _JJ rolled her eyes**Yeah yeah, so did you get home ok?**_

 _**Yeah** will paused._

 _**You didn't go home did you?**_

 _**I told you this is my home**_

 _** Will**_

 _**JJ don't be mad, and the good news anyway I found a few more places to look at so tomorrow, I'm off to check them out**_

 _JJ sighed ** I'm not mad and you're right we need to find somewhere let me know how what you think of them?**_

 _**Of course I will darlin and you should eat something and get some rest**_

 _**I wish You know I can't sleep without you next me**_

 _** Well try, night babe I love you**_

 _**I love you too** JJ smiled hanging up._

/

Unlocking the door, JJ walked into the apartment, dropping down her bags, she saw Will asleep on the sofa. Bending down in front of him, she placed her hands in his lap. "Will"

opening his eyes, Will smiled, pulling JJ onto his lap. "Hey"

"Hi" JJ smiled kissing him.

"I'm glad you're home"

"Me too" JJ smiled laying her head onto his chest.

"So what was the big news you had for me?"

Will smiled playing her hair. "I found us a house"

"Really?" JJ smiled.

"Yeah , I put an offer in as it's had a few but you're going to love it, we have a viewing in the morning"

"Perfect" JJ smiled

"Bed?"

"Bed" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

/

 ** _Sorry it was short ! please review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry for the long delay major case of writers block! enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 17.**

Placing the box down, Will stepped behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You alright darlin?"

JJ nodded, leaning her head onto his chest, "This place is perfect"

"So how long did you say you had off work."

JJ pulled out of Will's hold tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Babe"

"I kinda don't have anytime off"

"JJ"

"It..."

"You haven't told them I'm moving here have you"

JJ sighed. "Will."

"You really need to start opening up to people JJ" he said walking off

"Where are you going?"

"To grab the other boxes since you're off to work."

"Babe"

"It's fine Jen, really go"

JJ sighed following him outside. "I don't wanna fight"

"We ain't fighting" Will said turning to her.

"Then what are we doing?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Will"

"JJ, is it so hard to let people in for you , that you can't just tell them I'm moving here"

"It's none of their business "

Will shook his head, walking over to her he kissed her forehead placing his hand on her stomach, "Be safe"

JJ sighed, feeling him let go of her. "We will" she whispered to herself.

/

Sitting on the jet, JJ laid her head back on the seat, staring at her phone.

"You ok JJ?" Morgan

"Yeah why?"

"Cause , all you've done for the last hour is stair at your phone"

JJ sighed, "Will and I had a fight"

"What about" Emily asked.

JJ sighed. "Nothing I just..."

"JJ"

JJ sighed, "He's mad cause I don't tell anyone anything, but he doesn't get that I like to keep things to myself"

"Like what?"

"Like..." she paused. "Will's moved here"

"WHAT!" the whole team chimed

"JJ"

"See"

"That's great why havent you told us"

JJ didn't say anything.

"JJ we get you're a private person and you kept your relationship with Will a secret for so long"

"I just.. If I tell people it all becomes too real"

"He loves you"

"I know"

"Well congrats but how are you both going to fit in that apartment"

JJ laughed. "We bought a house"

"JJ"

"Ok, Maybe I should of told you guys"

"wait so you're working and the pour guy is moving into the house on his own."

"Thanks for making me feel worse than I already did Derek"

"We'll all help after we solve this case"

"We will appreciate the help"

/

Looking over the crime scene, JJ felt her stomach turn, trying her best to hold it in, she headed away from the crime scene, throwing up in a bush.

"Ya know kiddo I've never seen you throw up at a crime scene before." Rossi said

JJ wiped her mouth looking at him. "Iffy stomach that's all"

He nodded looking at her, "Iffy stomach"

JJ climbed into the car, grabbing a bottle of water. gulping it down as Rossi drove back to the station.

"You find anything at the crime scene" Hotch.

"Just someones left over lunch"

JJ sat down avoiding eye contact with Rossi.

"You ok JJ , you look a little pale"

JJ nodded, placing her head in her hands, "I'm fine"

"Iffy stomach still?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah ,I guess"

"I'm gonna get some air" JJ said pushing her chair back leaving the room.

/

** Hey**

**Hey, I'm sorry about this morning**

** Babe**

**No you're right and I'm just been hormonal**

Will smiled. **You ok?**

** No, I feel awful and ..**

** JJ your pregnant, you're bound to have a bad day or so**

**Yeah, I think I'm going to tell Hotch I ain't well and head to hotel**

**Take it easy, long hot bath and eat something**

*I Promise**

**I love you , I'll call you later**

/

Walking back into the room, JJ was glad just to see Hotch.

"Hey Hotch"

"You ok, JJ?"

"Actually no, You ok if I head back to the hotel."

"Sure...just get some rest and if you don't feel any better let us know later?"

JJ nodded, "I'm sure It will pass just a bug.."

/

Running her hand through the water in the tub, JJ laid her head back taking a deep breath she placed her hand over her small bump. "Ok, we are making a deal here, you gotta stop making me throw up at appropriate times, I ain't ready to tell people about you yet"

"I know your daddy is but I want to just keep it between us for now, until I know we are all safe"

hearing a knock on the door, JJ climbed out the tub, wrapping the towel around her body, JJ looked through the peep hole.

"Emily"

"Hey, I came to check on you"

JJ sat down on the sofa, in the corner of the room.

"I'm ok"

"So you going to tell me what's going on"

JJ sighed looking up at her friend, her co worker. "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

"What JJ that's amazing"

JJ nodded, placing her hand on her stomach. "You don't look"

"No no! god I'm so overjoyed by it but I'm seriously freaking out"

Emily placed her hand on hers. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I'm just .. I'm waiting till we are through the first trimester "

"So Will moving up here"

"Yeah because we are having a family and he's even more excited than I am"

"Can I ask you something?"

JJ nodded.

"You're happy right now, it's just."

"Yeah" JJ smiled. "Honestly, Will has changed my life this last year he's just brightened up my life and made me feel again"

"Good , Cause you deserve to be happy JJ"

"Thanks for checking on me"

"You're welcome and maybe just stay out of the field on this one?"

JJ nodded, "With this morning sickness that's a good idea"

/

Opening, the door, JJ locked it behind her, walking through the hallway, JJ smiled seeing Will asleep on the sofa, the TV on. Bending down in front of him she smiled.

"Babe"

Opening his eyes, "Hey your home"

JJ smiled. "I am and I'm sorry"

"What Jay.."

"No let me finish" JJ said sitting next to Will on the couch, taking hold of his hand. "I should of asked for some time off and I shouldn't of let you do this alone, and you're right about me needing to open up more"

"Jen"

"I told Emily about the baby"

"Really?"

"She promised she would keep it a secret until we are ready to share"

"Jen"

"I love you, and I love that you've changed my life Will, hell I'm crazy about you and this baby, ok I'm still freaking out over it but I'm excited to have a family with you"

Will smiled kissing her deeply. "I love you"

Kissing him back, JJ smiled laying her head onto his chest, "The team is coming round to help us finish unpacking tomorrow."

Will nodded, kissing forehead.

"Lets get some sleep"

/

 **Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories, I would love for more people to start commenting on what they think!**

 **Chapter 18**

Walking into the bedroom, Will stopped seeing JJ looking at herself in the mirror, her bump now starting to show.

"You look beautiful"

JJ pulled her top down facing Will, giving him a soft smile.

"Another week and we can start telling people" JJ said joining Will on the bed.

"You sure you're ready to tell people?"

JJ sighed. "No." she whispered.

"Just tell me when"

JJ nodded.

"You nervous about your mom coming ?"

JJ nodded. "It's one thing telling her we have moved in, It's another telling her I'm pregnant"

Will took hold of her hand. "She will be happy I'm sure"

JJ nodded. "I know, I just mine and my mom's relationship."

"What you thinking about?"

JJ sighed. "I had a rough childhood growing up and I just don't want that for our child"

"Hey, I love you and this baby. we're going to be just fine"

JJ nodded. "I love you"

Will smiled, "I love you too"

/

Hearing a car pull up outside, JJ looked out the living room window, seeing her mom. "She's here"

"Let's get the door" Will said smiling at her.

Opening the front door, Will smiled seeing Sandy walk through the gate

"Mom" JJ smiled hugging her.

"Wow, Jen this house looks amazing"

"Wait till you see, what Will's started to do inside"

Will smiled, hugging her.

"She making you work too hard?"

Will laughed, "Never"

walking into the living room, JJ watched as her mom walked round?"

"Anyone for a cup of tea?"

"Sure sweetie"

Walking into the kitchen, JJ took a deep breath.

"I can't do this"

"Let's tell her straight away then huh?"

JJ nodded. "I think I might just blurt it out."

/

Joining her mom on the sofa, JJ took the cup of tea off Will.

"You find it easy enough to get here?"

"Yeah, and not too far from your old place"

JJ nodded , "It's still quiet close to work as well"

JJ sipped her tea, looking round at Will.

"So what was the big news you wanted to share with me?"

JJ smiled looking at Will.

"What you mean?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't just invite me here to tell me that Will has moved across the country"

JJ went to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Why don't we show you?" Will said looking at JJ.

JJ took a deep breath, "Mom"

"Jennifer?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What sweetie, that's"

JJ looked at her mom, as she pulled her into his arms.

"Sweetie that's the best news I've heard in a long time"

JJ smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mom"

"Sweetie, you're going to be an amazing mother"

JJ wiped her eyes sitting down in Will's lap.

"We haven't told anyone yet"

"How far along are you?"

JJ sighed, getting out of Will's hold she opened the box on top of the hall way carbonate taking out a picture, JJ handed it to her mother.

"11 weeks"

"Honey"

"It's the size of a lime right now" JJ smiled running her hand across her bump.

"I've never seen you like this"

"Honestly, I'm so scared but excited at the same time"

"And you William"

"I'm just happy I've found the women of my dreams and to have a family with her"

JJ smiled sitting back down next to Will.

"So what's next?"

JJ sighed, "I have to tell work, but we are taking it step by step right now"

"So have you started on the nursery yet?"

JJ smiled. "We have, but Will isn't letting me near it"

"It's a surprise" he kissed her cheek

"Can I see it?"

"Follow me"

"hey" JJ said seeing her phone ring on the table.

"You get that we will be right back" Will winked at her.

**Jareau**

**We got a case**

**Is it urgent?**

**huh?**

**Garcia is it an urgent case?**

**Yes**

**Ok i'll be there as soon as I can**

hanging up, JJ placed her phone in her pocket, putting the photo back in the box.

"Will" She shouted upstairs, heading towards there bedroom.

"Yeah babe"

JJ looked at him from the room

"Case?"

JJ nodded, throwing her go bag on the bed "If it wasn't"

"I know" Will said standing next to her taking him in her arms "Take it easy?"

JJ nodded, "Emily will be there"

"I know, I just."

"I love you" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

"Go save some lives"

/

Seeing Emily's SUV pull up outside JJ headed out

"So how is it having your mom up?" Emily asked starting the engine

JJ laughed, "I saw her for a whole five minutes before Garcia called"

"Bonding time with Will"

JJ nodded, "Probably plotting against me"

"And how you doing?"

"Were good" JJ said rubbing her bump, "Still not ready to tell everyone"

"Secret is safe with me"

/

 **Please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated I've in so much denial about the show ending I didn't have the feelings to write but here's a new chapter! I'm so sad the show is actually over, I don't even know what to do! I hope it lives on in fan fiction for the rest of time!**

 **Chapter 19.**

Adjusting her vest, JJ took a deep breath placing her hand on her stomach, she knew she should have said she couldn't be in the field but at this point she had no choice, the team had to split up the unsub could be in three different locations, she was going in there either way.

Taking her gun out of her holster, following Morgan inside JJ kept her gun up clearing the room after room, shouting clear, she heard a noise and loud noises, seeing the unsub making a run for it, following Morgan out of the house, JJ went down the back street to help Morgan cut the unsub off.

"FBI STOP AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP"

Turning around the Unsub looked right at her firing his gun

BANG

JJ shot her gun hearing the unsub scream as she fell to the ground, she felt a shooting pain in her hip, she tried to breathe holding her stomach as she coughed up blood.

"JJ!"

Morgan bent down next to her placing his fingers on the entry wound. "Stay with me ok"

JJ nodded. fearing for her life.

"I need a medic , agent down I repeat agent down.

"Morgan.." JJ whispered.

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant"...

Morgan took a deep breath seeing the medics come over

"She's got two gunshot wounds to her left side, and she's pregnant."

"Mam, how far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks"

"Ok, stay with us ok"

JJ nodded, feeling her eyes go heavy.

/

As the team rushed into the emergency room, Emily stopped in front of Morgan.

"How is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood she's in surgery"

"And.."

"They didn't say anything else"

Emily took a deep breath.

"Has someone called Will?"

Morgan nodded, "I did, both him and her mom are on their way down here"

Emily nodded. "I guess we wait"

"Did they say anything about the unsub?"

"He's stable, one shot to left lung"

"Least our girl got a shot out" Rossi

/

"Where is she?" Will said walking down the hallway

"She's still in surgery" Hotch

Will nodded, running his hands through her hair, "The doctor on the phone told me her heart stopped did they"

"In the ambulance, she coded but we got her back, she lost a lot of blood" Morgan

"Will I'm so sorry I promised her and you I'd have her back.

"Emily don't blame yourself"

"Will, she's going to pull through this"

"She told you?"

Morgan nodded, "Before she passed out yeah"

Will nodded

"Told you what?" Reid asked.

"Jennifer's pregnant" Sandy said

"Oh my god" Rossi

"My daughter is strong and she will get through this, for you and this baby" Sandy said squeezing Will's hand.

/

"Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yes"

"You're all family?"

"I'm her boyfriend"

He nodded, "She's stable for now, she lost a lot of blood and we lost her a couple of times, but we just need to keep an eye on her."

"So she's ok?"

He nodded, "She will be yes"

"What about the baby?"

He sighed, "We are monitoring the baby closely, until Jennifer wakes up we won't know"

Will nodded, "Can I see her?"

"She's right down the hall, she won't be awake for a while."

/

Sitting at her bedside, Will held her hand, looking at his sleeping girlfriend, "Babe I need you to wake up, I need you and our baby to be ok" Will said the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I need you, your mamma needs you, your team needs you."

/

 _ **Please Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! I would really appreciate if everyone could leave a review so I know what you all enjoy about this story and if there is anything you would like me to add.**

 **Chapter 20**

Sitting by her beside, Will held JJ's hand, It had been several hours since she had come out surgery and everyone was eager for her to wake up. Feeling her hand start to twitch in his Will, looked up at his girlfriends face, seeing her eyes start to open.

"JJ"

"mm.. where am I?"

"You're in the hospital"

She placed her hand on her stomach swiftly, "The baby"

"The baby is fine, it's you I'm worried about"

JJ closed her eyes opening them again.

"I'm tired"

"Get some rest , I'll be here when you ready to wake up"

JJ gave his hand a soft squeeze before falling back asleep.

Walking into the hallway Will could see everyone still waiting.

"How is she?"

Rubbing his eyes, "She woke up, but she fell straight back asleep"

"You guys should head out, I think she will be out of it for a while"

"We ain't going anywhere"

"Will, go get yourself some coffee, I'll sit with her "

"Thanks Sandy"

/

Opening her eye's JJ looked round the room seeing Will asleep in the chair next to her bed, and her mother sat at the other side, reading a book.

"Mom"

"Hi sweetie"

"What time is it?"

"Early" Sandy

JJ took a deep breath, feeling the pain going through her body.

"You ok?"

"Everything hurts"

"It will do sweetie, you just had a serious life threatening operation"

"What happened?"

"You got shot."

JJ took a deep breath, "Is the baby really ok?"

Sandy nodded, moving closer to her daughter squeezing her hand. "You see that little monitor right there" she pointed. JJ nodded. "That's your babies heartbeat, it's going strong"

JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek, seeing Will stir.

"Your awake"

JJ nodded. "I'm so sorry"

"Hey" Will said taking her hand. "Don't do that, you're safe, you're both safe"

JJ nodded. "The team?"

"Their outside waiting to see you"

"Want me to get them?"

"Just Morgan and Emily please"

Sandy nodded, leaving the room.

"Hey look who's awake" Emily smiled entering the room.

"Hi"

"How you feeling Blondie?" Morgan

"Like I got shot and had half my body poked and prodded"

"We're glad you're ok."

"Me too, and I hear I have you to thank for that" JJ said looking at Morgan.

"I'm glad you're ok JJ,both of you"

JJ nodded, "Me too"

"Get some rest we will send everyone by tomorrow."

/

After everyone left, Will sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of her hand.

"Let it out"

JJ cried, looking at Will. "I'm so sorry for been so stupid I knew I shouldn't have gone into the field I should have"

"Hey.." Will said wiping away her years.

"This isn't your fault, you had a vest on and from what I heard, you didn't have much of a choice"

"You ain't mad?"

"No, scared, angry at the guy who shot my girlfriend, but I ain't mad at you"

JJ nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I promise I won't go in the field again until after the baby is born"

"You'll be taking it easy for the rest of this pregnancy"

"Too right" JJ smiled laying her hand on her stomach.

"The doctor said they will do another scan later today, to check on things"

JJ nodded, "You, should go shower and freshen up."

"I ain't leaving"

"You're for a few hours while I rest"

"Fine, but only cause I need to change into some fresh clothes, I'll be back first thing"

JJ kissed Will. "Love you"

"Love you more"

/

 **Sorry it was a short chapter , I hope you all enjoyed it please leave a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter ,enjoy and please review and give me any ideas you would like to see!**

 **Chapter 21.**

Opening her eyes, JJ took a deep breath, gathering her surroundings. Sitting up she leaned her head against the headboard of the bed, rubbing her stomach.

"You alright?" Will asked from the bedroom doorway

JJ nodded, "Yeah"

"I'm about to head to work"

JJ took a breath, rubbing her stomach once more

"JJ?"

"What sorry.."

"What's wrong?" Will asked walking into the room.

"Nothing" she looked at him. "The baby is just kicking is all"

Will nodded, "Can I?"

JJ smiled widely, "Of course"

Will placed the palm of his hand on JJ's bare stomach.

"Wow"

"weird right?"

"When did this start?"

"Last night"

"It uncomfortable?"

"For now, but that's more to do with me been shot, than the baby inside of me"

Will kissed her head. "Emily and Penelope will be here shortly"

JJ nodded, "Go I'll be fine"

Will smiled kissing her. "I love you both"

"We love you two" JJ said returning the kiss.

/

Hearing the door, open, JJ made her way down the stairs.

"There she is"

JJ smiled, greeting her friends, "I see you found the spare key" JJ raised her eyebrow.

"Well we thought you might be sleeping"

"Well, I'll have a tea if you're offering"

"I'm on it" Garcia said making her way to the kitchen.

Sitting down on the sofa, JJ lifted her legs up, taking the blanket off Emily.

"So how are you really doing?"

JJ gave her a soft smile, "I'm getting there, I think it put a lot of things into prospective for me."

"And you and the baby are all good?"

JJ smiled widely, "We're perfect ,we had a check up the other day and another scan"

"Can I?"

"I better wait for Pen or she will kill me"

Emily laughed

"I will what?"

"Kill me If I showed Emily the baby scan before you"

"Oh my sweet cupcake you speak true words"

"Can you pass me the envelope off the table"

opening it up, JJ handed her friends the scan.

"JJ"

"16 weeks , now the baby has even started kicking"

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"Yes! but we ain't telling anyone"

"Aww, I can't believe there is going to be a mini you running round soon"

"Or a mini Will" Emily smiled.

"Been pregnant, looks good on you anyway"

JJ laughed. "What been fat, tired and hungry for things I never eat"

"Well theirs that yes"

"I needed this, thanks for spending the day with me"

"You're welcome, we just hope you're back soon."

"Soon, I'm still not ready for that just yet"

"Take all the time you need" Emily squeezing her hand.

"You want to see the nursery?"

"He finally let you see it?"

JJ laughed, "Yes"

"Let's go"

/

Locking the door, Will placed his keys in the dish, walking through the kitchen into the living area, he saw JJ fast asleep on the sofa. Sitting down next to her, he lifted her legs into his lap rubbing her feet.

"mm that feels good"

Will laughed, "Hi"

"Hi" JJ smiled opening her eyes.

"Long day?"

JJ nodded, "I just took a lot of energy is all"

"That's why they call it bed rest Jen"

"I know"

"You hungry?"

JJ nodded.

"Pasta?"

"Oh yeah, I'll help"

"No, you can sit and watch"

"Fine, I'll watch you cook"

/

 **Please leave a review and any ideas for this story are welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, please leave your reviews!**

 **Chapter 22.**

Sitting in her car, JJ took a deep breath, looking around the car park, she watched as people left their cars in the garage heading into the building. Grabbing her stuff JJ made her way into the lift, entering the building she signed in.

As the lift doors opened JJ got out seeing the all familiar floor, Opening the glass door JJ walked inside

"JJ"

"Hey" JJ smiled seeing Reid hugging him.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok," JJ said rubbing her stomach

"Your back" Emily

"Yeah, well desk duty only"

"No jet?"

"Yes, but staying at the station"

"We missed you blondie"

JJ smiled hugging Morgan. "I missed you guys too"

/

"JJ"

Walking into Hotch's office, JJ took a seat.

"You sure you're up to this"

JJ nodded, "Yeah Will and I agreed, I'll work until I can't and not in the field

"How are you really doing?"

"Hotch I'm fine"

"Ok, we leave in half an hour get Prentiss to fill you in on the way"

"Yes sir"

/

Sitting at the table, JJ rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"How you doing kiddo"

"Better if everyone stopped asking me that"

Rossi nodded, sitting opposite her.

"You've been through a lot"

"And I'm fine"

"Jennifer"

"We are both fine, the baby is healthy and so am I"

Rossi Nodded, "How excited are you?"

"More than I thought I would be" JJ smiled.

"You're going to be an incredible mom"

"Thank you"

/

 _So how is the case going?"_

 _Slow, everything keeps leading to a dead-end_

 _and how are you coping?_

 _actually, It's easier than I thought, because at least sitting in a chair all day is the only comfortable position right now_

 _Will laughed_

 _and how is it been back at work?_

 _I missed it_

 _Jen_

 _I just_

 _I know_

 _And get some sleep, you will catch a break soon and catch this person_

 _Thank you for your positivity_

 _Will laughed._

 _Well you have been away with work means I get to finish decorating around here_

 _Oh yeah_

 _The spare room is now finished_

 _That's what I like to hear._

 _letting out a yawn, JJ laid her head onto the pillow_

 _I'll let you get some sleep_

 _I love you_

 _I love you too, goodnight_

Opening the front door, JJ placed her bag in the hallway, walking into the kitchen, she smiled seeing Will cooking dinner, Walking behind him, JJ wrapped her arms around his waist

"Hey"

"Hi" JJ smiled

"That smells good"

"You hungry?"

"Starving"

"Take a seat, it will be ready shortly"

JJ smiled giving him a quick kiss, Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge JJ took a seat at the table, eating the pasta, JJ placed her fork down. "That was amazing"

Will smiled. "You say that every time"

"Well it's true you are good cook"

"No, I'm an amazing cook" Will smiled taking her arm pulling JJ into his lap.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

Will smiled kissing her back, rubbing her bump.

"How does a bubble bath sound?"

"Mmm, that sounds perfect"

"Let's go"

JJ smiled kissing him once again.

Laying in the tub, JJ ran the bubbles over her bump.

"I can't believe how big I'm getting"

"Babe, you're eight months pregnant," Will said adjusting himself next to the bathtub

"But still, I can't even see my own feet anymore"

Will laughed, "Well soon we will have our baby boy in our arms"

"I'm excited."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I'm still scared to death about been a mom, but having a baby with you and getting to see you be a dad, I can't wait"

Will smiled, taking hold of her hand. "You Jennifer Jareau, Don't give yourself enough credit"

JJ smiled. "Maybe that's true, but neither do you."

"Enjoy the tub, I'm going to clean up before we go to bed"

JJ smiled kissing him.

/

Clearing off the dishes, and placing the leftovers in the fridge, Will placed JJ's dirty clothes from her go-bag into the washer.

"Your go bag is empty, the stuff you ironed is in the wardrobe"

"Thanks," JJ said laying on the bed, running the cream in her body

"What you staring at?"

"You" Will smiled.

"Please I am eight months pregnant, huge and covered in stretch marks"

"You look hot"

JJ shook her head, "Just get over here and give me a foot rub"

/

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, if you have any ideas please let me know.**


End file.
